


Strip For Me

by icereri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal toys, College AU, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi, M/M, Pole Dancing, Stripping, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, stripper!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icereri/pseuds/icereri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate for money to pay for his mother's hospital bills, Eren Jaeger gets offered a job by the owner of the most prestigious strip club in the world. He rooms with the hottest guy on campus, Levi Ackerman. A slipped thought, a late shift, and a few straps later...things start to get heated between the freshman and the junior.</p><p>---Note: sort of hiatus? New chapters will definitely be posted but very rarely---</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roommates

**Eren's POV**

I needed to find someone to room with, and fast. At this rate, I'd be forced to rent a place to stay by myself, and that would be completely out of my tight budget. Plus, I had to keep paying Mom's hospital bills, and I'd rather die than ask Father for money. I needed a job, too...I kept my head down and my hood up to block the rain pelting down on me. Wondering where I could still find someone to room with for a cheaper price, I forgot to watch where I was going and bumped into someone, hard. 

"Oof- ow, sorry...Didn't see you walking..." I fell onto my butt, my hood falling off as I hurried to stand up and help the other person.

"Tch, brat, look where you're going next time. Ugh, I'm covered in filth." The other guy, short as he was, was clearly an upperclassman. The way he held himself and the way his glare pierced straight into me sent a thrill through me. I found myself mesmerized by those cold gray eyes, seemingly devoid of any emotion...

**Levi's POV**

I'd been walking to my apartment after psych class when some moronic freshman slammed into me and knocked me right into the mud. I was beyond pissed off. Psych class was boring, it was pouring outside, I hadn't eaten all day, and I still hadn't found a fucking roommate to share my apartment rent with. I snapped at him and was close to punching him when I saw his hood slip down, revealing a mess of chocolate brown hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. For a second, I was entranced by the pure innocence in his face. 

"E-Excuse me...? I'm sorry..." He timidly offered a hand to me. Brushing it aside, I stood up and tried to wipe the mud off my clothes, to no avail. I looked away to avoid being caught in his strangely beautiful eyes and ended up staring at his lips. Bad idea. I gave up on trying to wipe myself clean and stepped around him to continue on to my apartment. I saw him staring at me like a lost puppy, but forced myself to keep going and not say a single word. The last time I'd been ensnared in someone's eyes like that, she'd...I shook my head, clearing the memories away. I wouldn't wallow in the past. It would only drag me back down.

**Eren's POV**

After snapping at me, the guy refused to let me help him up and completely ignored me. I couldn't stop staring at him-the mud and water had stuck his shirt and jacket to his well-defined build, and once I'd torn myself away from his eyes, I realized that he was the most gorgeous person I'd ever met. I opened my mouth to ask what his name was, but he'd strode away by the time I could get my voice to work. He walked surprisingly fast for his height, actually. Oh, well. He was probably used to gawking freshmen and wouldn't have told me anything anyway. 

I pulled my hood back up and continued walking down the street. A building with bright neon lights and flashing signs caught my eye. A strip club? I hadn't known there was one this close to campus. I shrugged and turned away to keep walking, but a small sign plastered to the door drew my attention. " **JOBS AVAILABLE-WORKERS NEEDED.** " Narrowing my eyes, I crossed the street to read the smaller words on the sign. "No job interviews necessary! The owner will personally meet you and decide." Huh. That sounded pretty easy. And hey, I could be a bartender or a server or something. I wasn't proper material for a stripper, either, so I didn't need to worry about that. Looking up, I read the club's name for the first time-Club Scout. I vaguely remembered hearing the name somewhere, but couldn't place it. Whatever. It was worth a shot, right?


	2. Bright Eyes

**Eren's POV ******

I reached for the door handle...and got hit in the face by the door. _What the fuck? _I rubbed my forehead, squinting as my vision cleared to see who had opened the door.__

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you standing there. I just came out for my smoke break." I found myself staring up into the eyebrows-I mean eyes-of a tall and really muscular blond man. Then my gaze traveled down his outfit, and my eyes widened in shock. He...was a stripper here? His outfit left nothing to the imagination. And I mean nothing. 

"Checking me out? Or are you just getting used to the uniform?" 

"Uh,  I...I was just a little shocked, that's all. Sorry. I've never actually been to a strip club like this before. I was about to go in to apply for the open positions...?" I ended in a question because he suddenly began to chuckle.

"Open position, you mean. All the positions except for one were filled yesterday. Work here isn't easy to come by. Whenever we have jobs to offer, we get dozens of people flocking here the next day. But our manager's really picky about this position, you see, so nobody's been deemed fit for it yet." He stopped laughing, but kept grinning. 

"If you're here for a job, I have a feeling she'll like you. Come on in, I'll take you to her." He ground out his cigarette in a dish next to him and led me inside the building. I looked around, gaping at the spotless establishment. There was a bar on the left, serving drinks to the patrons waiting for the show to start. The right side held a stage, with a small catwalk leading into the sea of armchairs where people sat chatting and sipping cocktails. I watched stage hands bustling around the stage, busily setting up and testing a shiny silver pole and polishing the floor until it gleamed. 

The blonde hulk of a man led me behind the stage and into a spacious office. I stopped at the door to be polite and wondered why there was a pole in this room as well. 

"Ms. Zoe, I have a new applicant for our open position." The woman at the desk looked up from the papers on her desk, adjusting her glasses and brushing her brown mess of hair away from her face. 

"Who? I don't see anyone. Did he run away from you, Erwin?" She grinned. Erwin turned around and beckoned me to stand next to him. "Oh, is that him?" She smiled kindly at me, motioning for Erwin to leave. 

"You seem like a very promising boy. How old are you?" She asked me all the standard questions, making sure that I had the right qualifications (age, background, criminal record, family, etc.). Once she was satisfied that I wasn't a fugitive or some cancer patient about to die in a year, she asked me to step back and stand next to the pole. Looking me up and down, she nodded to herself. 

"You've got a really nice build,  and your face is absolutely flawless. Could you take off your shirt for me?" I was a little confused. Did bartenders have to be shirtless? I asked her, and she laughed. "Of course not, silly. The only open position left is a stripper, and that's because I'm really picky about my strippers." 

_...I hadn't intended to be a stripper. _"I'm sorry, Ms. Zoe, but I thought the opening was for a bartender or something else like that. I don't think I'm the right material to be a stripper, so I think I'll be, uh, taking my leave now..." I wasn't completely against the idea because I'd heard that strippers got paid a lot of money, but I wasn't used to exposing myself to people, and I'd never tried dancing before.__

"Wait!" she cried. "You're the only applicant that's gotten this far in the process so far. I'm seriously considering you for the job, and it's so hard to find strippers that can hold up my standards...Could you please consider staying until I've decided?" She thought for a second, trying to convince me to stay. "Oh, you're looking for a job so you can pay for your mother's hospital bills, right? If you get this job, it'll help you pay for her bills and more. Being a stripper here is one of the highest paying jobs in this area, although it might not seem like that." Hearing that, I paused and thought about it. If it was for my mom, I'd do anything. And this seemed like too good of an opportunity to pass up. I could probably hide my job from my friends-I mean, Armin was too shy and nerdy to ever even look at a strip club, and Mikasa didn't seem very interested in these kinds of things. 

I turned back around and took off my jacket, then began unbuttoning my shirt. 

"You've decided to give it a shot?" Ms. Zoe's eyes brightened and she pumped her fist in the air. "Yes! Alright, okay. Could you turn around and flex for me?" I did so, slightly embarrassed about being half-naked in front of someone I'd just met. She gasped and squealed. 

"You're the perfect body type! I can't believe it! I'm so lucky! Okay, okay, one last small test and then I'll be giving you the job. I'm going to play a song, and I want you to dance, either on the floor or on the pole. That's all I need you to do, alright?" I blinked, a little shocked. I had no clue if I was any good at dancing or not. But this was an opportunity I couldn't afford to give up so easily. My mom needed me. I nodded and stepped closer to the pole, grabbing it with one hand. I'd give pole dancing a try-it didn't look all that hard when other people did it. 

She started the song, and the low, sultry notes wrapped around me as they blasted through the speakers. Closing my eyes, I let the music flow through me and began to dance. I vaguely felt myself twisting around, but I was too lost in the music to focus on it much. When the song ended, I opened my eyes and stared at the floor. What? How had I gotten upside down? I looked down...wait, or was that up?...and saw my legs wrapped firmly around the pole, effortlessly holding my body suspended on the pole. _Whoa _. I dropped to the ground in shock and snuck a look at Ms. Zoe as I stood up and brushed myself off. She was staring at me, openmouthed. Crap, had I sucked so badly that she was speechless? I opened my mouth to apologize, but before I could, she had jumped out of her seat, almost knocking her table over. She ran over to me and shrieked incoherently for a few seconds before calming down enough to breathe.__

"EREN YOU'RE AMAZING I'M SO GLAD I FOUND YOU OHMYGOSH ERWIN NEEDS A RAISE FOR FINDING YOU AHHH THIS IS AWESOME I'msohappyyouhavenoideaI'mgoingtomakeyouthestaroftheshowthey'reallgoingtoloveyou! *deep breaths* Okay...so we'll need a stage name for you, a custom fitted outfit, and someone to teach you the ropes. I think I'll get Erwin to teach you, seeing as how you already know him."

I saw a chance to ask a question amidst her frantically excited rambling. "Uh, a stage name?" 

"Yep! It's the name that the customers and viewers are going to know you by. It's usually a trait or something that represents you so it's easier to remember you by. For example, Erwins' is "The Commander" because he's so tall and muscular and commanding. A lot of the girls adore him.  I think, for you, it'll be something regarding your face...Let's see, what stands out about you? Hmm..." She stared at me, contemplating. "Oh! I know! Your eyes are absolutely stunning. How about...Bright Eyes?"


	3. Meeting Again

**Eren's POV**

_Bright Eyes. _I tested it out on my tongue, rolling it around and seeing how it fit. It didn't sound too bad, I supposed. Seeing my nod of approval, Ms. Zoe squealed again and ran over to the mess that had once been her desk. "I'll get Erwin once his performance is over. I'm gonna have someone measure your size and have an outfit custom fitted for you, is that okay with you?"__

__Wow. This was a lot to take in, and it had all happened so suddenly. Well, at least I had a job now. I hoped it wouldn't interfere with my classes too much...Oh. Speaking of classes-"Ms. Zoe, when will I normally be working?" She looked up._ _

__"Well, since your performances are going to be special, I was thinking of having them at night. So, after 10 or 11 pm, if that's fine with you? I understand you still have classes, so if late shifts won't work out for you, that's fine."_ _

__So late. But I'd signed up for only afternoon classes because I wasn't a morning person and I wanted to be able to chill at night, so it actually worked out really well. "Oh, that's perfect, actually. Late night shifts fit really well into my schedule."_ _

__Everything after that passed by in something of a blur for me-the fitting (which tickled a bit), the introductions to all the other performers and bartenders, the room that would be mine for changing, practice, and training...I blinked, trying to remember everything I'd just learned. I'd be doing solo performances until I learned to perform with backups and in a group (normally it'd be the other way around, but I was special, according to Ms. Zoe). I would be starting training with Erwin tomorrow, and I'd be doing my first performance in about a month or so._ _

__As I bade goodbye to everyone, another performer, Mike, came up to me. I felt a strange sensation on the back of my neck. Was that Mike? I turned around to see him straightening up after having sniffed me. Oh. That was probably why his stage name was "The Sex Hound." Sniffing people was, apparently, his signature move, and dozens of girls swooned after being sniffed. Personally, I didn't understand why. Sniffing people was a little weird. Whatever. I opened the door for a group of girls walking in to watch the next performance and walked out onto the sidewalk, pulling my hood up to block the rain. I still had to find a roommate...Armin was nice enough to let me crash at his place until I found a place for myself, but I felt guilty imposing on him. Plus, I hated his roommate Jean. His other roommate, Marco, was better, but Jean was always with Marco, so that sucked._ _

__My phone buzzed in my pocket. Was Mikasa texting me again? I loved her as a sister, but she was getting a little too overbearing. We didn't have many classes together this year because she'd been forced to choose morning and evening classes due to her afternoon job, and she lived in the girl's dorm instead of in an apartment. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw a notification. Someone had replied to my Facebook plea for help on the Sina University page for students looking for places and roommates. I swiped it and read the message they'd left._ _

__**Levi Ackerman: Looking for a roommate to share my apartment with. Sent you an email with details. ******_ _

___Levi Ackerman? _He had the same last name as Mikasa. I knew she didn't have any siblings, so I brushed the coincidence off. I'd look through his Facebook and decide on his offer at Armin's place. I put my phone back in my pocket and sped up, jogging down the street.__ _ _

____"Armin, I'm back," I called as I pulled my shoes off and hung my wet jacket on the coat rack. I hopped up the stairs and was about to go into Armin's room (he and Jean and Marco shared two rooms, and Jean and Marco shared the larger room while Armin lived in the tiny-ass room next to it) when I heard weird noises coming from Jean's room. I backed up and listened carefully to the sounds coming from the other side of the door._ _ _ _

____"N-No, Jean...Nngh, you're too big..."_ _ _ _

____"M-Marco...I can't help it. You're so tight..."_ _ _ _

____...Well then. I ran into Armin's room and closed the door behind me as I grinned at Armin, who was sitting on his bed. "Pay up, mushroom. $20 is what we agreed on." He'd already pulled out twenty bucks and handed it to me with a resigned sigh._ _ _ _

____"I didn't think they'd do it when I was still home..." The small blonde leaned back into his pillows and continued reading his textbook. Armin was a genius, but honestly, he had no life outside of school. He was younger than me, but he'd actually been in college longer than I had. He'd graduated high school a year early, being the little genius prodigy he was._ _ _ _

____I sat on the foot of his bed, with my back against the wall. Opening my email, I saw the email Levi Ackerman had sent me-"Apartment Rent/Conditions." Conditions? Well, that sort of made sense, I guess. I tapped the email and read the conditions._ _ _ _

____**-Must be tidy and neat** _ _ _ _

____**-Participate in cleaning sessions daily** _ _ _ _

____**-No food on couches, carpets, beds, rugs, etc.** _ _ _ _

____**-Pays for 50% of all cleaning supplies ******_ _ _ _

____...and more, all along those lines. Wow. The guy was a clean freak. I wasn't that messy, though. The rent was cheap, and the pictures he'd attached of the apartment were really nice. I narrowed my eyes, thinking. Was living with a clean freak like that worth it? I decided to look through his Facebook before deciding. His profile picture was a solid block of black, with electric blue splatters so small I could barely make them out. Cool. I scrolled through his pictures and friends, expecting to see pictures of him at a party or on vacation or something. Instead, I found an album full of pictures of...cleaning supplies. Windex, soap, detergent, a broom, and 26 other supplies. Okaay. He didn't have many friends-I counted 6 in total. None of their profiles had any pictures with him tagged in them, so I gave up on trying to see what he looked like. Whatever. I'd made my decision, anyway. I went back to my email and hit Reply, then Send once I'd typed out my message. I sent him a message on Facebook too._ _ _ _

____**Eren Jaeger: I read all the conditions. I'll take you up on your offer. ******_ _ _ _


	4. Starbucks

**Levi's POV**

I checked my email for the third time as I grabbed my bag, about to leave class and go back to my apartment. That Eren Jaeger brat had been the only person still looking for a roommate I could find, and I didn't want to let the opportunity to split rent slip by me so quickly. It pissed me off that his Facebook didn't have any pictures of him, even though mine didn't have any pictures of me either. Speaking of Facebook...I opened the app on my phone and almost dropped it when I saw the album of pictures I'd supposedly put up ten minutes ago. Fucking Hanji, she must have hacked my Facebook again and posted pictures when she'd gotten bored. Cleaning supplies? At least she hadn't hidden a stripper picture again, like the last time she'd done this. Owning a strip club got to her head sometimes, I swear. 

A new message popped up. 

**Eren Jaeger: I read all the conditions. I'll take you up on your offer.**

The brat had responded. Not half bad; he must have been desperate, like me. I didn't want a roommate, but my father had made getting a roommate the only condition I had to fulfill if I wanted to live totally independently from him. This was one request from him I'd actually bother to fulfill. It wasn't easy finding a roommate, though. Not many people bothered to read through my conditions, never mind follow them. I texted the number the brat had given me in his email, to make things simpler for myself. 

**SexyAssLevi: Meet me at Starbucks tomorrow, noon. We'll discuss further rules and clear up any issues.**

**JaegerbomBASTIC: Uh, okay. Nice nickname there.**

**SexyAssLevi: Lost a bet. Got an issue with it?**

**JaegerbomBASTIC: Nope. Guess we'll be confirming the truth of that name tomorrow, huh?**

**SexyAssLevi: No shit. See you tomorrow, Jaeger.**

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the classroom, slipping my phone back into my pocket. The brat already sounded like a pain in the ass. 

**Eren's POV**

This Levi guy sounded interesting. I didn't have any classes tomorrow, so I guessed I'd just be meeting up with him and then moving into his apartment. I felt like I was forgetting something, though...Some important meeting? Oh, first day of training. Ms. Zoe had texted me earlier, telling me that my uniform had just come in today and that I'd wear it for my first day of training tomorrow evening to see how it fit. I wasn't sure if I should be excited or scared. 

"Armin, I just found a roommate. I'm gonna be moving out tomorrow afternoon or evening. Just wanted to tell you before I forgot." He closed his textbook and stared at me. 

"Seriously? Are you sure? What's the place look like? If it's a dump, or some sort of weed place, Mikasa's going to kill both of us for letting you move into somewhere like that." 

"Chill. It's a really nice place, and it's within my budget. Plus, the guy's a super clean freak, so he'd probably murder any drug dealers that tried to deal weed at his place." Armin seemed to relax a bit at that. 

"Fine. Make sure to let Mikasa know, though. She'll want to check out the place for herself." I nodded and got up to get ready for bed. I typically slept on the floor, but when it got too cold, Armin made me sleep on the bed with him. I'd sleep in the opposite direction so as to make things a little less weird, but I'd been kicked in the face more than once. The first time he'd made me sleep in his bed (wow, that sounded weird), I'd woken up an inch away from his face. Awkward. 

I picked up my phone to set an alarm for 11 AM tomorrow morning. I never woke up before noon without an alarm, and I had a feeling this Levi guy would be beyond pissed if I slept in tomorrow. Touching the switch for 11 on my phone, I moved my finger to hit the power button on my phone but missed and lost hold of my phone, dropping it squarely onto my face. Great. 

_I looked down from the top of the stripper pole onstage at Club Scout, too scared to come down in case I fell. All my friends laughed or stared at me from below. Why were they staring so much? I felt like a cat stuck on a telephone pole. My tail flicked in displeasure...wait, my tail? I looked behind me in shock and saw a brown fluffy tail swaying behind me. Then I realized that on top of having a tail, I was completely naked. Ms. Zoe grinned at me from in the audience, yelling. "Your dancing was actually really shitty, but you're great for this kind of performance!" I closed my eyes in embarrassment and humiliation, trying to work up the courage to just drop off the pole and make a run for it, when I felt something tug inside of me. I clenched, suddenly feeling very aroused and strange. I opened my eyes and looked down to see the handsome stranger I'd bumped into the other day standing under me, one hand entwined in my tail and ready to pull it again. He was shirtless and dripping wet, for some reason. He tugged on my tail again and I nearly lost my grip on the pole as I came close to orgasming right there on the pole. Why was I so aroused? He kept tugging, and I finally realized why. My tail was a toy, with the other end ending in a set of connected beads that had been plunged up my ass. With each tug, he'd been pulling beads out of my ass, and he jerked his hand back one more time, pulling out the last bead. Before I could clench and close my now-gaping hole, a steady flow of white liquid came pouring out of me. What? The man under me smirked up at me as I leaked cum like a faucet. I belatedly realized that the tail had been a plug to keep the cum (his cum, I found out as I flashed back to an hour earlier) from spilling out. The thought of him seeing me leaking his cum was too much for me, and I fell off the pole right into his arms as I released in midair... ___

_I opened my eyes blearily and groped around my head to find the source of the screaming in my ear. I picked up my phone and stopped my alarm, with its custom recorded ringtone created specially for me by Jean. He'd hit the Record button and screamed bloody murder into it for a solid five minutes. Well, at least it woke me up...I got up and staggered toward the bathroom._

I felt strangely aroused as I brushed my teeth and took care of my business. Suddenly, the events of my all-too-vivid dream came flooding (or should I say, leaking) back to me. _What the fuck? _I rubbed my temples and tried to forget about it. It was probably the result of me worrying about my new uniform and some part of my brain obsessing over that guy. Although, his abs had been pretty impressive in my dream. I found myself idly wondering what he actually looked like shirtless. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my thoughts before everything dropped too far down the gutter. I had only about an hour to do shit before my meeting with Levi. I looked at my phone. 11:30. Scratch that- I had half an hour. I finished up my morning ritual and got dressed, then walked to Starbucks to grab some breakfast before Levi got there. Maybe I'd scroll through my Facebook and see if I was lucky enough to find a picture of that short upperclassman...__


	5. Brat

**Levi's POV**

I sat on my couch at 11 in the morning, staring at my immaculate apartment. I'd thoroughly cleaned every inch of the apartment, vacuuming the carpet and wiping down every surface at least three times. I'd woken up early as usual, but my morning class had been canceled due to my professor having some family emergency or whatever, so I'd ended up cleaning for 4 hours. I pulled out my phone, responding to emails and deleting that stupid album of pictures from my Facebook. 11...I still had an hour to kill before meeting that Eren Jaeger brat. 

Ah, screw this. I grabbed my wallet and anything else I'd need for the meeting and got ready to leave the apartment. If I had to spend the next hour doing nothing, I'd rather I do nothing outside instead of staying inside. I didn't have the time to go to the gym, and I was hungry, anyway. Not eating breakfast did that to me. Where should I go? I mentally ran through my possible options. You know what, I think I'll go hang out at Starbucks until noon. Saves me the trouble of having to drive everywhere.

I locked up and walked to Starbucks, ordering a coffee and some sweet-looking pastry. The place was filled with other college students grabbing their caffeine fix between classes, and I ended up having to go to the second floor to find a quiet place to sit by myself. Luckily, it was empty. I picked out a seat far from the window, since I hated tanning and the sun made it hard for me to read properly on my phone. 

I cleaned the table and seat twice as usual, then sat down and pulled out my phone so I could read Finders Keepers, by Stephen King. I'd read the first book after Hanji had suggested it to me, and I'd ended up buying the second book as soon as it was released*. I flipped to my bookmark and continued reading as I sipped my coffee.

**Eren's POV**

I yawned a little as I grabbed my mocha and cookie and looked around for a seat. Damn it, this place is full. Almost forgot why I never come here at this time of day. I sighed and went to the second floor to find a seat and do my Facebook stalking in peace. I grabbed a seat by the window and brushed some crumbs off the seat before sitting down and pulling out my phone. Before I could get down to stalking, though, I found myself wondering about my new roommate. Well, housemate, to be exact. Actually, I didn't know for sure. He'd sent me pictures of a kitchen and a bathroom and one room, so I guessed I'd be sharing everything with him. I wonder what Levi looks like...Hope he's decent, at least. But not like Erwin or Jean...Erwin? Oh yeah. Training tonight. A thought suddenly came to me. Shit, I really hope Levi's not into strip clubs. I'd have to figure something out to tell Levi as an excuse for being out so late every night. 

Something across the room suddenly caught my eye-a flash of steel gray and a crisp white collar. I glanced at the guy sitting across the room sipping coffee and reading something on his phone. He seemed oddly familiar...A snapshot of my dream from last night flashed in my mind. Shirtless and dripping wet...Holy shit. No way. It was him. My jaw dropped as I stared at the upperclassman drinking coffee across the room. I reached for my phone to try and take a picture of him and felt a burning sensation on my leg. Huh? I looked down to see my mocha dripping out the last of its contents onto my pants. "Ahh, SHIT. Ow, ow, ow..." I jumped up and hissed at the hot liquid burning its way down my legs, trying frantically to soak up as much of the scalding liquid as I could with the tissues on my table. Funny thing, I'd never realized how flimsy tissues are when you have to sop up a cup full of burning liquid off your nether regions. Fuck. I was gonna end up with a huge stain and to top it all off, Levi would probably think I was a moron. 

****Levi's POV** **

"It was all a mistake." I paused reading and considered that line. Ironic, how that fits so many scenarios from my life. I took another sip of my coffee and grimaced. Coffee had never been one of my favorite drinks; I rarely drank it. Even when I did, I only did it to remind myself how strong it tasted. My preferred go-to drink was tea. Black tea, to be more specific. I set my cup down and turned my head slightly to continue reading when I heard a noise from the other side of the room. 

"Ahh, SHIT. Ow, ow, ow..." 

The fuck? I glanced across the room to see what the idiot sitting by the window had done. I wasn't going anywhere near them unless they were on death's door. The kid leapt up from his chair and tried to clean his pants with a handful of tissues, bending a little so I could only see his slightly unruly brown hair. I could see the steam coming off his pants from the hot mocha he'd spilled. Tch, what kind of moron tries to clean up a cupful of hot mocha with three tissues? I was about to go back to reading my book when he straightened up, cursing, and dropped his handful of now-soaked tissues onto his table. I caught a glimpse of his eyes as he looked around for anything else he could use. 

Bright emerald. The light from the midday sun reflected off his beautiful eyes, setting off a spectacular display meant only for me. They sparkled like gems as he froze and stared...directly into my soul, it seemed. 

His mouth dropped open a little as he unabashedly drank me in with his eyes. I suddenly felt a little self-conscious and resisted the urge to straighten my collar and make sure there was nothing on my face. I shook my head to clear away my thoughts and-wait. He stopped staring and dropped his gaze to the floor, blushing a bright red. Had I done something? No...wow, he's pretty fucking cute. He'd probably be good for a night in bed. Wait, what was I thinking? I rolled my eyes. You know what, fuck this. I got up and walked downstairs, ignoring the weight of his stare on my back. 

**Eren's POV**

I couldn't help but stare at him as he walked downstairs. Was he so disgusted with me that he couldn't stand to be in the same room as me? Great, Eren. Hottest guy you've ever met and he probably hates you without even having to talk to you. I continued mentally berating myself when I heard the sexiest voice ever talking to me. 

"Oi, brat. Use this. Shitty tissues aren't going to clean up a full cup of mocha." 

I raised my head, unbelieving. No way. He was standing right in front of me (well, in front of the puddle my pants were steadily creating), holding out a towel. I blinked in shock. 

"Tch. Sign if you're deaf, but don't stare at me like an owl, shitty brat." He glared at me with those steel gray eyes. Up close, I could see small flecks of a stunning blue interspersed within the gray. Just like Levi's profile picture. I timidly took the towel from him and started patting my legs with it. 

Just then, my phone vibrated and lit up with a text notification from Armin. Both of us glanced at it briefly, then did a double-take. The time displayed above the notification showed the time: 12:15 PM. 

In unison, both of our eyes widened. "Shit, I'm late for my meeting with-" 

"-Eren." "-Levi." 


	6. Training

**Levi's POV**

I whipped my head around to stare at the brunette, who seemed equally shocked. "What?" I paused for a second, letting myself think things through. "That must mean...you're Eren, right?" He nodded. Well, if that didn't make things simple. "Shitty first impression you made. Let's go over the conditions and our schedules, and then you can change once you've moved into the apartment."

We discussed the rules I had set out, making sure we were both okay with how things worked. He told me that he had afternoon classes but also had a part-time job working at a McDonald's late at night. That was fine with me; I wouldn't have any issues falling asleep. His choice of location was pretty shitty though. I never went to McDonald's because it was always so filthy I couldn't bear to walk in the place. I told him that I had morning classes; I preferred to keep my afternoons free. I had one evening class, but my professor was terrible and I often skipped. 

With everything explained and understood, I walked with him to where he was staying so I could help him carry his things. 

"I don't have much, just a suitcase of clothes and...stuff. I can carry most of my stuff on my own." 

So the brat wouldn't take up much space in the room. I could deal with that. I waited outside the room as he grabbed his suitcase and a few other items. "Let's go; this place is filthy." I could tell the carpets were practically brown with dirt and God knows what other things. Tch. Other college students were so disgusting. 

**Time skip~**

By the time Eren had settled into the apartment and changed his clothes, it was 5:00 PM. I attended psych class with Hanji and Erwin, then came back to find Eren sprawled on his bed watching a movie. Not hearing me come in the room, he continued chuckling as multicolored bursts of- wait, were those heads? Of course. The brat was watching Kingsman. I shook my head and closed the door behind me. 

"Oh, you're back, Levi! Are you hungry? I can cook dinner, if you want." 

The brat could cook? He probably meant heat up some frozen crap, like every other college kid out there. "Sure, whatever. Just don't make a mess or burn the place down." I pulled out my laptop and plopped on my bed, resigning myself to a night of studying and shitty food. Reviewing powerpoints was all I needed to do, seeing as the only thing my professor did was read off each slide word for word. 

_Whoa, something smells good._ I lifted my head after a solid hour of studying and sniffed the air. None of the neighbors ever cooked... _No way. Could that be Eren's cooking?_ I narrowed my eyes in disbelief and got up to see what he was making. 

**Eren's POV**

Humming a tune softly to myself, I familiarized myself with the kitchen as I put the finishing touches on dinner. I turned to tell Levi dinner was ready and saw a head of raven black hair poking out of the bedroom door. His hair, normally combed, was disheveled and messy from running his hands through it constantly. I barely knew him, but I'd unconsciously paid so much attention to him that I had memorized every little thing about him that I could find out. For example, I knew he ran his hands through his hair when he was focused. He also bounced his leg up and down when he was frustrated, and it got worse and worse as he got more frustrated. 

He blinked owlishly (which I found extremely cute) and sniffed the air curiously. 

"Did you make this? It doesn't smell half bad."

I grinned at his praise and motioned toward the table, where I had set the dishes out. "Since I'm gonna have nothing to do while you're at your evening class, I might as well cook dinner for us." He thought about that for a second, then shrugged and sat down to eat. 

"Whatever. Sounds good, brat."

**Levi's POV**

Dinner was surprisingly satisfying. I was a fair hand at cooking myself, but I never had time to cook dinner for myself and so ended up subsiding on a diet of pasta and rice. I cleaned the dishes afterward, teaching Eren how to clean them to my standards. He went back to our room and finished watching Kingsman as I continued studying. _He's not a bad roommate to have...once I can get myself to stop staring at him._ I kept glancing over at him and studying his tousled chocolate brown hair and the way it fell over his eyes a little, making him shake his head like a puppy to get his hair out of his face. _A puppy, huh?_

**Eren's POV**

The end credits rolled in the movie, and I pulled out an earbud as I turned my head to see how Levi was doing. He was focused entirely on his laptop, one hand jotting down notes in tiny, neat script as the other ran through his hair. How was his handwriting so small and neat? My handwriting was barely legible.  _Mom always said your handwriting reflects who you are; guess that's true. Well, for the two of us, at least._ I blushed as he glanced up from the screen and stared straight at me. 

"Need something? Ask me instead of staring like a lost puppy." As soon as he said that, he seemed to freeze. "Tch, whatever."

_Puppy? Weird._ I glanced at my phone, clicking the home button out of habit. 

9:45 PM, it said. 

Gah, I was about to be late for training. I hurriedly slammed my laptop shut and grabbed my keys and a jacket. "I'm going to, uh, work now! See you in the morning, Levi." I pulled on my shoes and started walking down the street to the club. Halfway there, I checked my phone again and started jogging. 

_Wonder what my uniform looks like. She said all the main performers had a different uniform...well, whatever._

I pushed open the door to the club and darted through the crowd of people watching the performance onstage. The show was a duet, with a girl and a guy dancing fluidly together to the beat of some energetic song I didn't know. _She's...Petra, I think. And the guy should be Auruo._  Auruo unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it into the audience, hitting me squarely in the face. I grabbed it and threw it to a group of screaming girls near me. _Ugh._

I knocked on the door to Ms. Zoe's office. "Ms. Zoe? I'm here for training." The door burst open to show her running across her office to grab a bag hanging off a clothes rack. 

"YES EREN YOU'RE HERE LET ME SEE YOU IN THIS YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK SO HOT GOGOGO GO CHANGE!"

I took the bag and awkwardly fumbled with it as she excitedly screamed in my ear. "O-Okay, then." I went into my studio and closed the door, then unzipped the bag to reveal my new custom-tailored and designed stripper outfit. 

_Whoa._


	7. Birthday

**Eren's POV**

I stared at the clothes in my hands as the bag slipped to the floor. Part of me was horrified that I'd be wearing something like this in front of strangers, while the other half (the louder half, might I add) was partly aroused and exhilarated that it looked like this. It was so different from what I'd expected. I'd originally imagined something similar to what I'd seen Erwin wear the first day I'd been here. His outfit wasn't so much revealing as it was tight; it was designed to cling to every dip and curve on his body. Mine was more on the revealing side. _Much_ more. 

It was mostly straps, with one pair of... _are those shorts? Wait, no, that's not possible. They're too short._ Well, a pair of...something, as well as a tan-colored short cropped jacket and a longer, flowing green cloak. At least I'd be able to cover up my chest with the cloak. _Now, how exactly do I put on all these straps...?_

A slip of paper fell to the ground as I shook out the cloak. Squatting down, I picked it up and flipped it over. It was a picture of...me, wearing the outfit? _No way, this is the first time I've even seen this thing._ I looked more closely and saw that it was a computer-generated picture designed to help me figure out how to put the clothes on. _High tech much?_ I briefly wondered at how much it probably cost to individually tailor outfits for each specialized performer. Just how rich was this club? It was kept so clean, too. Almost to Levi's standards. _No, stop thinking about him. Just put the uniform on, you idiot._  

After about fifteen minutes of struggling, I finally managed to put everything on properly. I stood in front of the mirror, turning every which way to see how I looked.  The entire upper ensemble was connected to a belt. The straps crossed on my back twice, connecting in another, thinner belt that clipped right across my upper chest. The upper half was held with two straps that snaked to my belt (cover picture!). The shorts (I'd found out they were actually shorts after staring in disbelief at the picture) were just tight enough to still be comfortable but look tight and barely covered my ass. They acted as part of a garter belt, holding up two individual decorative belts around each of my thighs, which then connected to straps that snaked down to wrap around my ankle and instep. The jacket barely covered anything and its sleeves barely passed my elbows, but the cloak covered a lot more, so I was okay with the jacket. 

I poked my head out the door, looking around for Ms. Zoe or Erwin. I looked to my left and came face-to-face with Ms. Zoe staring at me, an inch away from my nose. "Eren, come out!!! I want to see how amazing you look in that. Let me see, please!!!" I squeezed my eyes shut and hesitantly stepped out, covering my chest with the cloak. I braced myself for more screaming, but instead I heard...silence. _Oh no, something must be wrong._ I opened my eyes, preparing myself for the worst. Ms. Zoe stood there, openmouthed as she stared at me. Then, to my shock, she began giggling. My confusion must have shown on my face because she tried to stop giggling and took a deep breath to explain, but failed as she began doubling over in hysterics. Just then, Erwin appeared beside her and gave me a cursory once-over. 

"Ah. Eren, that cloak isn't meant to be worn on top of the jacket. You either wear the jacket, or the cloak. Did you really think a stripper would be allowed to wear that much while dancing?" I looked down and was forced to admit that being able to wear both had been a little too much to hope for. "Also, the cloak is designed to be thrown off easily. So is the jacket." _Huh?_ I stared at him, puzzled. Then it hit me. Thrown off, like Auruo's shirt earlier. _I see, okay._  

 _Wait, no._ I glanced down and checked under the cloak and jacket, just to make sure. "Um, Erwin...there's nothing covering me under the jacket except for two straps. Are you sure the jacket's supposed to come off during performances?" At this, Ms. Zoe practically began rolling on the floor. Soon, though, she recovered herself enough to answer my question. 

"E-Er-haaah-Eren, you're so innocent, it's killing me! You specialize in pole dancing. Pole dancers physically aren't allowed to have much clothing on at all during performances. You need friction to be able to hang on to the pole easily, and too much clothing hinders your gripping capabilities. There's a reason I'm so picky about my strippers, especially when it comes to my pole dancers. You don't have to be shy, though. Your body is more than perfect to show off. Seriously, you're toned to perfection...ahh, how can you be so innocent with a body like that?" She wheezed with laughter after explaining everything to me, and could only manage to tell Erwin that my training was up to him now before having to excuse herself. 

Erwin walked into my studio and began setting up things I hadn't noticed he'd been carrying. "Alright. We'll start off with stretching. Pole dancers need to be extremely flexible and limber-which actually ends up being a great asset if you're taking one to bed-and also need to be strong enough to be able to support their bodies on the pole. I don't think you'll have much trouble with that second part, though." He showed me what to do and how to stretch properly before I began dancing. 

Training passed by in a blur for me. I was forced to hold myself up with only my legs for a solid ten minutes, then forced to shimmy continuously up and down the pole using my thighs and hands. By the time it was over, I was exhausted and barely able to stand up on my own. I changed back into my normal clothes and stumbled back to the apartment, where I brushed my teeth, splashed water on my face, and collapsed into bed without changing. 

**Levi's POV**

I woke up at 6, as usual, to clean the apartment before heading out to class. As I rolled out of bed, I looked across the room and saw Eren collapsed on top of his blankets wearing his shirt on backwards and his pants half-buttoned. I stared for a second, then shook my head, wondering if working at McDonald's was really that tiring. Out of habit, I looked at him again and noticed that there was a...rather large...bulge in his pants. _Oh._  I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm my heartbeat down, then felt my way out of the room so I could clean in peace. _Shitty brat, at least sleep under the blankets next time._  

Due to our conflicting schedules, I didn't see Eren for the rest of the day until before I left for my evening class. He was sprawled on his bed, listening to music as he watched videos on his laptop. For some reason, he refused to let me see what he was watching. _Tch, whatever._ I got ready for class and left him to whatever he was watching. Sadly, class wasn't much better. Hanji kept babbling in my ear about some new stripper Erwin had found the other day and how he was perfectly toned but normal clothes hid his body too well, etc. I managed to tune her out for the most part, but one sentence stuck in my head. 

"He's got the most beautiful eyes! They're this rich green color, and the cloak I had made for him complements his eyes perfectly..."

 _Beautiful eyes, huh? Green, like that brat Eren's..._ Suddenly, I began imagining Eren as a stripper, wearing practically nothing, save for a forest green cloak, as he spun around on a pole...wait,  _WHAT THE FUCK AM I IMAGINING._  I clenched my jaw and shot a death glare at Hanji, who knew me well enough to know that now was the time to back off. Erwin noticed too, but decided to add in one last sentence. "I think you'd like him, Levi. He's very good-looking." _Even Erwin? Tch._  

"Oh, Levi, isn't your birthday soon? It should be in a few weeks, right? December 25th! I get to plan your birthday, right? Right? Please? I promise it'll be even better than last year's celebration!" Hanji, who had already recovered from the glare sent her way, was suddenly bugging me about my birthday. No doubt it'd be held at her strip club again. I shrugged and ignored her as she squealed, already planning everything out in her mind. "Oh, can we come over to plan then, Levi? Are you still looking for a roommate?" 

I was halfway through shrugging, like I always did when they asked about my lack of a roommate, when I remembered Eren. "I found a roommate, shitty four-eyes. So no, you can't visit for a while. Eren's not completely settled in yet and I don't want you two fuckers to mess everything up and scare him." 

 **Hanji's POV**  

My eyes widened. _Eren?_ I turned to Erwin, and he seemed equally as shocked. _Eren's not a common name...what if...my stripper Eren is Levi's roommate Eren?_ I thought about the possibility for a second. A mischievous grin spread across my face as I whispered to Erwin not to say anything. "Hmm, Levi, it sounds like you've fallen for this Eren kid. Normally you wouldn't give a shit about us disturbing your new roommate, wouldn't you?" He froze for a second before narrowing his eyes and spitting out a reply. 

"Like hell. I don't want you messing up my apartment either. As if I would give a fuck about that shitty brat, even if he does act like a puppy sometimes." He froze again. "If you mention that last part to anybody outside of you two, I swear I will slice you into fucking pieces. Got it?"

I nodded nonchalantly as my mind raced. _A puppy, hmm?_ If everything went according to schedule, Eren would be ready for his first performance in a week. I pondered several possible ideas before settling on one. _I'm gonna have Eren perform for Levi on his birthday...and I'll have to make a few adjustments to his costume for that show._  

 

 


	8. Realizations

**Eren's POV**

While Levi was in class, I lay on my bed watching pole dancers on YouTube. It was part of the "homework" Erwin had assigned me; I was supposed to observe the way all these pole dancers lifted themselves up and stuff, but they were all so...boring. I saw so many ways that the dancers could have made their dances a little bit cooler, a little bit sexier. Bored, I closed the tab and shut my laptop. _I think I'll go make dinner for Levi._ I had training again tonight, which I wasn't really looking forward to because my arms still ached and my thighs hurt from sliding up and down the pole so many times. I got up, put in earbuds so I could listen to music as I cooked, and padded into the kitchen so I could see what I was able to make for dinner. 

Levi came back just as I was finishing up the last dish. "Hey, dinner's ready. Let's eat, okay?" He turned to glare at me slightly before half-shrugging and going into our room to organize and wipe down his textbooks and lint-roll his backpack like he always did. _Wonder what's got him in a bad mood._  I tilted my head, trying to remember if I'd said or done anything to annoy him today or yesterday. 

He came out of the room and headed to the sink to wash his hands, glancing at me as he walked by. When he did, he paused for a second, almost tripping over his own feet. 

"Shit." He regained his balance and stalked toward the sink, tiptoeing just the tiniest bit to turn the handle and reach the soap. _He's so cute sometimes...and sexy the rest._  

**Levi's POV**

I walked into the kitchen to wash my hands and eat when I saw Eren standing there staring at me with his head tilted, exactly the way a puppy might stare at you while wondering when food was coming. Flustered, I nearly tripped, but managed to stay upright and stalked toward the sink. _Dammit, why is he so fucking adorable sometimes? I even compared him to a puppy in front of Hanji. Something is definitely wrong with me._  

I sat down and started dinner as Eren sat there with that same look on his face, alternating between staring at my face and his food. To put things simply, I was pissed that this brat was affecting me so much with so little effort. I ate in silence and holed myself up in the room after washing the dishes three times to calm my nerves. He didn't come into the room after me; he stayed in the kitchen doing...whatever. _Forget it, Levi. Just...study._  

Eren did come into the room about three or so hours later. He grabbed his keys and a few other things, then cheerfully bade me goodbye as he went to his part-time job. _Finally, I'll stop being distracted by him._  

The thing was...I wasn't. Even after he left, I found myself still thinking of him and how that unruly mess of soft brown hair covered those stunning eyes... _Fuck, Levi. What the fuck is wrong with you? Study. Focus on Eren tomorrow. Or, better yet, focus on him on your birthday. Until then, just...stop thinking about that stuff._  

**Eren's POV**

_Levi's upset about something. I'm not sure if it's directed at me, but...I guess the only thing I can do is let him cool off and not piss him off any more. I can do that. I think. Either way, I gotta focus on training. I'll get fired otherwise._  I walked into my studio, deep in thought. An exuberant woman's voice broke through my thoughts, making me look up in surprise. 

"Eren! Okay, so your first performance is going to be in about a week or so. Erwin here assures me that you're way above his expectations, so I think you'll be just fine. After that, you'll have a performance once every one or two weeks, and maybe a few here and there if people specifically request you. In about two to three weeks, I have a special guest I want you to perform for. He'll be celebrating his birthday here, courtesy of his...friends, hehe. Anyway, keep that performance in mind. I'll also be altering your costume a teensy bit for that performance, but only that one, so don't worry. Alright, that's all! Now have fun with Erwin, and train hard!" And with that, Ms. Zoe skipped out of the studio, seemingly very excited and happy. 

"Eren, we're going to be increasing your training intensity in preparation for these future performances. You'll be shown your choreography for next week's performance, and Ms. Zoe's stated that you'll be able to change it as you see fit, as long as the choreographer's okay with it. I know you're probably sore from yesterday, so today we'll be stretching and working out instead of working the pole. Now, sit on the floor and stretch your legs like this..." Erwin led me through some pretty intense stretches and later brought out workout tools for me. 

For the next week, my daily schedule was the same: wake up, go to class, study, cook dinner, train, sleep. Levi continued to keep me at a distance, always seeming to be in a bad mood. I put all my effort into training and doing my best to keep Levi happy. After Levi had started to distance himself from me, something connected and I came to a realization. 

I loved him. I couldn't help it. All his little tics and peculiarities, all his sharp words and witty remarks, his steel gray eyes, his raven black undercut-they all served to draw me even closer to him, as much as he tried to push me away. I was forced to admire from afar, though. He was close, being my roommate and all, but he was far away in terms of feelings. Hell, I wasn't even 100% sure which way he swung. But...I would keep him as happy as I possibly could, for now. _Things will work out eventually, right?_

My first performance went extraordinarily well. Customer attendance levels spiked, and dozens of people started requesting me, whether for public or private performances. I chose to reject all private performances, wanting to save my first private show for Levi, however stupid my wish may have been. My choreographer loved me and let me change my routines as much as I wanted because the changes I'd made for my first performance had turned out brilliantly. Without even knowing it, I had created a style unique to me when it came to pole dancing, and nobody could replicate it. 

As the weeks passed, Ms. Zoe seemed to become more and more excited. I found myself anticipating the birthday performance I'd have to do for the mystery guest Ms. Zoe wouldn't tell me about. She'd had special alterations made to my outfit, but I wasn't allowed to see them until right before the performance. I wasn't given any choreography either-when I'd asked her, Ms. Zoe had laughed and told me that I would be able to either use one of my earlier choreographies or create a new one on the spot. I kept wondering who the birthday person was, but couldn't get anybody to tell me. 

Finally, the day came. 

**Levi's POV**

_Tch. Birthdays are such a pain in the ass._  It was December 25th, and Hanji had told me to stay in my apartment after class. I was beyond pissed off. I'd managed not to think too much about Eren for the past few weeks, and on the one day when I had allowed myself to, Eren had to work and Hanji had to keep me away from him. _Shitty four-eyes, I'll kill her._  

In class, Hanji had practically burst, she was so excited to celebrate my birthday. After making me promise to stay in the apartment after class, she'd told me to dress nicely and just wait. I got home, ate dinner with Eren, and then surprised him by asking to watch a movie with him before he went to work. After hearing my request, he'd practically glowed with happiness. _Fucking adorable little brat._  There was a little voice in my head, urging me to come to terms with something and break the wall I could feel in my heart, but I pushed it aside as I lay next to Eren on his bed and watched one of the Mission Impossible movies. 

At 9:20, his phone rang right as the movie was rolling the end credits. He picked it up, seeming excited but pissed off at the same time. 

"Ms. Zoe? Oh, I have to be there earlier? Okay...Okay...Yeah, that's fine. I'll be there in ten minutes. It's alright. Thanks. Bye." He hung up, conflict showing on his face. 

"Oi, what's wrong? Where are you going?" I questioned him, curious about the internal war he seemed to be fighting with himself. 

"Oh, no, it's just that my boss called. I have to leave for work earlier today...like, now. I have a special perf-uh, I mean, another employee canceled and I have to fill in for them." He stared at the phone in his hand, fidgeting. It looked as if he were on the brink of making a big decision. I narrowed my eyes, wondering if something was up that he wasn't telling me. I opened my mouth slightly to make him tell me when his internal debate suddenly resolved and he stared right into my eyes. He leaned forward...

...and kissed me. 

I sat there, shocked. The kiss slowly registered in my mind, and when it did, I couldn't help it. I leaned into him, kissing him back. He smiled against my lips, then pulled back. "I'm sorry, I have to go to work now. I'll see you tomorrow...Levi." 

I came close to actually whining and making him stay with me, but common sense pushed through and I sat there with a slight (but stupid) smirk on my face as I said goodbye. _Guess I'll see him tomorrow. If I survive whatever plan shitty four-eyes has laid out for my birthday._  

I walked to my closet and pulled out a suit, crisp and clean after having been cleaned and ironed this morning. Hanji had called and forced me to do it, insisting that I needed to look nice for tonight. 

Wait. Hanji. Something rang a bell in my mind. What had Eren said at the beginning of his phone call?

 "Ms. Zoe..." 

_Hanji. Hanji...Zoe._

_Just what the fuck are you planning, shitty four-eyes?_


	9. Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back, bitches  
> okay maybe not totally back but i pulled out and polished a draft and yeah here i'm very very sorry for the longass wait i put you guys through don't hate me pls

**Eren's POV**

I quickly jogged to the club, blushing like crazy. I couldn't believe I'd actually kissed Levi...and he'd kissed back. His lips had been so soft, so warm...

I walked into my studio, where Ms. Zoe had told me to meet her and Erwin. She was holding a bag, which presumably held my altered costume for the performance. She shoved it into my arms, squealing about how cute I would look and how he was going to love this. Erwin simply chuckled, patting me on the shoulder and wishing me good luck on the performance. 

"Show us when you're changed, okay? I need to see how the new pieces fit and everything." Ms. Zoe laughed maniacally as she grabbed Erwin and waltzed out the door. "This is going to be the best birthday celebration he's ever had!" 

Curious, I opened the bag and let it fall to the floor. There was no instruction picture this time; my costume was almost exactly the same, save for two adjustments. 

My shorts had been switched out for a different pair, which was basically the same thing...except for the brown, fluffy tail attached to the back. I gaped in astonishment at the soft tail in my hands. _What am I supposed to be, a dog?!_  I looked at the other addition and sighed. I was holding a pair of brown, furry ears. _Apparently, yes._  Resigned, I put on the outfit just like I had on my first day of training. The tail waved behind me as I walked around the studio, but the ears looked slightly awkward. I chose to wear my cloak, so I could at least feel a little less embarrassed for the first three or so seconds of my performance. Even after my first few performances, I was still really shy about showing so much skin in public. I forgot to be embarrassed after I was sucked into the music onstage, but still, the first few seconds of every performance was almost humiliating. 

I poked my head outside the door and came face-to-face once again with Ms. Zoe. She yanked me out and studied me from top to bottom. She grinned and adjusted my ears, making sure they were firmly on my head and in place. "You look adorable, Eren. Just like a lost little puppy." She shared a laugh with Erwin after saying that. "Oh, before you perform, keep the hood of your cloak on. Don't take it off until you toss off the cloak, okay? And don't say anything before you start dancing. Got it?"

I nodded. I'd probably be too nervous too say anything anyway, so that order was a relief. 

"We have 30 minutes until your performance. Walk around, talk to your friends, drink some water. I've got a certain...person to pick up, so just relax and don't mess up your costume before then!" Ms. Zoe beamed at me and shooed me away before striding to the garage. _Wait, this place has a garage?_ Erwin saw me staring after Ms. Zoe and chuckled again. 

"We have valet parking too. She likes to park herself, though. Come on, why don't you come talk to Petra and the gang over here?" I agreed and followed him to where the other performers were standing around chatting. 

"Auruo, what'd you get him for his birthday?" Petra smiled at me as she asked Auruo.

"I got him a-" Auruo was cut off by a look from Erwin. "What? I was gonna say, I got-Ohhhh. Uh, I got him a nice gift. That's all. It's not bad, it's probably better than a lot of yours, but you know, it's not too expensive, because we all know how-oops, uh, well, it's a pretty nice g-FUUCK." He clapped his hands to his mouth as a thin trickle of blood dripped through his fingers. As he'd been fumbling with his words, he'd accidentally bitten his tongue, as he did every so often. I was honestly surprised he could still talk normally. 

After about ten minutes of chatting, I started to feel nervous. What if I messed up? What if the guest hated me and got me fired? I politely excused myself and walked around the club, chatting with the bartenders and greeting the occasional guest. _Calm down, Eren. You'll be fine._  

**Levi's POV**

I bounced my leg up and down impatiently as I sat on the couch scrolling through my phone. _Where the fuck is shitty four-eyes? If she's so much as a minute late from what she told me..._

At precisely 9:40, I saw the familiar headlights of a fancy car pulling in front of the apartment. _She's here._  I pushed myself up from the couch and dusted myself off (a habit I'd developed a while ago, even though I knew for a fact that there was no dust on the couch or my suit). I walked outside to Hanji's car, where I could see her wiping down the leather seat next to her for the second time. "Am I going to have to watch one of your strippers tonight? Or is it the entire staff this time?" I acidly inquired as I settled myself into her car and changed the radio station to my preset favorite. 

She grinned. "Just one. And I have a feeling you'll like him." She spoke to her car. "Call Eyebrows." When Erwin picked up, Hanji practically screamed, "I HAVE HIM! GET EVERYTHING READY! WE'RE COMING IN 15 MINUTES." I cringed at her sudden increase in volume, grumbling as she laughed. "Tch, shitty four-eyes, next time you shout in my ear like that I'm going to feed you to the dogs." I could hear Erwin laughing on the other end. 

"Roger that, Hanji. I'll have everything cleaned and the performer ready by then." He hung up. I closed my eyes and calmed myself down by listening to the radio as Hanji drove. 

**Eren's POV**

I was sitting at the bar having a conversation with the bartender when Erwin strode out and yelled one word. 

"CLEAN."

At that word, all of the staff stopped what they were doing unless it was helping a customer and pulled out cleaning supplies. I watched in confusion as the bartender began scrubbing down the bar with an intensity I only saw when Levi cleaned. _I guess this is a routine. Well, now I know why this place is so spotless all the time._  As I moved to jump off the stool I was on, Erwin stooped down and wiped my feet with two cleansing wipes. 

"Sorry. We need to have this place cleaned to very high standards tonight." I shrugged. _I actually feel more at home like this. Levi's always yelling at me to clean._  Erwin checked his watch. "It's almost time, Eren. Or should I say, Bright Eyes. Let's go, shall we?" 

I followed Erwin backstage, where all the other performers were waiting to wish me luck. I wondered just how eccentric this guest was. _I just want to go back home and watch another movie with Levi._ I thought about the Christmas gift I'd bought weeks ago for him. 

 _Focus on this now. You can spend time with Levi tomorrow._  I straightened up and glanced at Erwin. He nodded to me and put his hand on my shoulder as we waited backstage. Just then, I heard Ms. Zoe's distinct laugh. Erwin looked out of the curtains and gave a thumbs-up, then turned back to me and made some final adjustments to my ears and cloak, pulling my hood securely over my face. The large hood hid my face as I walked out onto the bright stage. Hanji announced me to the guest, talking loudly. 

"This is our newest and one of our best performers-known onstage as Bright Eyes!" 

I reached the pole and gripped it firmly with my left hand, using my right hand to rip off my cloak and toss it to the side of the stage. As the cloak came off, I turned my head to stare directly at the guest. 

**Levi's POV**

I nearly choked on the cocktail I was sipping as the stripper onstage tossed aside his cloak and flicked his gaze straight into mine. Brilliant emerald eyes widened in shock as soft pink lips formed a perfect O, and all the blood in my body immediately rushed south at what couldn't possibly be a healthy rate. 

**Eren's POV**

I let out an audible gasp when I saw the guest sitting in a chair with a cocktail lifted to his lips, my eyes widening in shock. Shock, and...something else? Frozen, my brain scrambled to process what I was seeing. I waited for panic to set in, but ridiculously, only one elated thought ran through my head.

_Wishes do come true, huh?_

 

 

 


	10. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if i started a new fic  
> bc this one was like two years ago   
> hm  
> but i'm gonna do my best to complete this fic, even if it takes me like ten years   
> probably gonna go back and edit/polish the earlier chapters bc damn rereading this is making me cringe

**Levi's POV**

I carefully set down my glass as I turned to ask Hanji what exactly was going on. When I did, she put her finger to her lips and turned me back around, pointing to the stage. "Just watch for now, Levi. I'll explain everything later." I scowled and faced the stage, where Eren was still standing in shock. As I came to terms with the fact that Eren was apparently a stripper working for Hanji, I saw what he was wearing for the first time. 

_A tail...and ears? A puppy. He's supposed to be a puppy. Hanji, you're going to fucking die after this._  I promised myself that I would kill her once this performance was over. I couldn't figure out exactly why, but I was unbelievably pissed, as well as something else that I couldn't place. Although, to be honest, Eren looked unbelievably sexy in his costume. _He's not embarrassed about what he's wearing, though?_  I stared in disbelief at him. He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he'd been in and noticed me staring at him. He looked confused for a second, then remembered what he was wearing and blushed a brilliant red. _There it is._  

I heard a whispered command from behind me as Hanji quietly slipped away to go backstage, leaving me as Eren's only audience. The beginning verse of a foreign song played softly and his head snapped back as he began to lose himself in the music. I appreciated how the song was almost entirely in another language, with a few English phrases that stood out and made the song's hopeful intent crystal clear. He turned his head slightly and grinned that lopsided grin at me as the verse played. 

_Yeah, yeah._

_Just one day, one night._

_That's all I ever wanted._  

I was left to remember that verse, as I couldn't understand the rest. I mulled over the words, and something suddenly clicked. I knew why I was so pissed...and jealous. With that problem figured out, I could sit back and enjoy the performance and talk to the brat after. 

**Eren's POV**

I felt a sudden surge of confidence as the song began. _I'll make this the best birthday performance he's ever seen._  I turned slightly and grinned at Levi as he stared at me. As I was about to turn back and begin, I saw his eyes widen as he seemed to figure something out. Then, he shocked me with what he did. 

He smiled and leaned back in his chair to watch me. 

I wasn't sure how I knew, but somehow, at that moment, I just knew that the Levi I'd been seeing for the past few weeks was gone. This Levi, the one watching me, was different. He wouldn't be mad at me for an unknown reason, and maybe, just maybe...he could love me. 

Since the music playing was in a different language, I knew he would be paying more attention to me than the song. _Thank you, Hanji._  I began my performance and poured all the emotions I'd been feeling for the past few weeks into my dancing. As I danced, I thought about the kiss we'd shared. Was I willing to take a chance and push our relationship into the next level? The song seemed to encourage me. 

_Do it, do it, do it._  

I would do my best to make Levi happy for as long as I could. _I hope he'll accept me._  

As the song neared its end, I did one final spin and my feet gently hit the floor just as the song ended. 

_Can you please stay with me?_  

**Levi's POV**

As Eren's performance ended, I was left staring in amazement at the way he'd moved. He bowed and ran off the stage, tail waving behind him as the lights slowly came back on. I dusted off my pants as I stood to go backstage and talk to my friends, as well as confront Eren. Hanji popped out from behind the curtains and eagerly beckoned me to hurry up and join them. 

Behind the curtains, I saw all my friends standing around Eren as he blushed and wrapped himself in his cloak. When they saw me, they practically ran toward me and almost knocked me over. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEVI!!! How was the performance? Did you like it? He's great, isn't he? Come on, you know you liked it. Our gifts are in the car so you can open them when you get home with Eren." Everybody seemed to be in on the "secret" that Hanji had discovered. 

"Thanks, guys. I have something I need to do for a second." They all grinned and cleared out, leaving me alone with Eren as he stared at the floor. "Eren, I have something to say to you." He refused to look directly at me and tugged his cloak closer around himself. "Really? You choose now to be shy? Eren, listen to me. When I first saw you on that stage, I was beyond pissed off. I've been pissed off for the past month, and I know you've noticed." 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your face, your eyes, everything about you. It interfered with my daily life and my studies, and I couldn't figure out how the hell to get you out of my mind. So I pushed you aside. I told myself I'd let myself do whatever I wanted on my birthday, and then Hanji cooked up this entire plan. I don't know how you got into this job, or why you're so good, but I figured out something I haven't been letting myself feel for too long. When you smiled at me onstage, I realized it."

By now, he was staring into my eyes, trying to see if I was lying to him. His face was hopeful, and when I spoke my last sentence, he was practically glowing with joy. 

"I love you, you little brat." 

He smiled at me and pulled me into a warm hug as he whispered into my ear. 

"I love you too, Levi. I have for a while now."

Hanji suddenly fell out from behind the curtains and faceplanted on the floor. Even so, she didn't stop squealing and thrashing around. "YES YES YES THIS IS EXACTLY HOW I PLANNED IT EVERYTHING'S PERFECT YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE OHMYGOSHHHHHHH!!!!!" The rest of our friends sheepishly poked their heads out from behind the curtains as well. "Sorry, Levi. Hanji made us stay here and listen." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't bring myself to be mad. 

Shitty four-eyes herself sprang up from the ground. "WAIT LEVI BEFORE YOU GO EREN HAS A PRESENT FOR YOU!" She grabbed Eren and ran into a studio room, closing the door behind her. I stood there, confused. 

Less than a minute later, the door burst open and she ran out, dragging a confused Eren behind her. He, for some reason, had a large colorful ribbon tied on his head instead of his puppy ears and was clutching a box in his arms. She pushed him into me and ushered the two of us to the garage, where she then tossed her car keys to me and waved cheerfully. Eren's tail got caught on the door handle, reminding him that he was still in his stripper outfit. 

"Um, Ms. Zoe, could I change into my normal clothes before I go? I'm still in my costume..." Hanji grinned devilishly. 

"Oh, Auruo accidentally spilled his drink on your clothes. We went into your studio during your performance, sorry! Don't worry, I put your phone and keys in the box. Just wear your costume home and I'll have your clothes washed and everything next time you're here. Take care of him, Leviii!~" With that, she wiggled her fingers at us and closed the door as she skipped back into the club. Eren stared after her in shock. 

I rolled my eyes and wrapped him securely in his cloak. "Whatever. It's not like I haven't seen you in your costume before. Speaking of which, your performance was quite something, brat." He blushed at my half-assed compliment. _Adorably sexy, that's what this brat is._  

We got into the car and he immediately gasped at the interior. "It's so fancy! I can't sit in this...I might get it dirty or break something..." I mentally facepalmed. 

"You'll be fine. You're clean enough. Now get in, or I'm leaving you to Hanji's mercy." He tentatively sat in the car, careful not to touch anything. 

"Levi, how do you know Ms. Zoe and Erwin and everybody else? You all seem like very close friends, but I've never seen you at the club before today." I remembered the first time I'd met Hanji in high school.

"I was neighbors with Hanji in high school. She forced her way into my life because she saw that I didn't have any friends, and she introduced me to everybody. Since then, we've all stuck together. She got a lucky chance and founded this club, and since then it's become the most prestigious club in the world. She makes me visit every so often, and I've been celebrating my birthday at her club for years now. She, Erwin, and I also take a psych course together, so I still have to see her every day." I scowled at all the things she'd made me watch and do over the course of our friendship. "What's in the box you're holding? Is that actually from you?" 

He looked at the box in his hands. "No, Ms. Zoe gave it to me and told me you'd love it. Then she tied this ribbon on my head and said I was a package deal with the gift." My eyes narrowed. _That means the gift's probably meant to be used on Eren, or with him. It can't be anything good if it's from shitty four-eyes._  "Open it. Let's see what she's so kindly given me." 

He undid the ribbon and the wrapping and took the top of the box off. He gasped and turned bright red as soon as he saw the contents of the box. "Something wrong? Let me see." I stopped at a red light and turned to see what was in the box. 

It held three layers of trays. The first layer was a card, Eren's phone and keys, and an arrow pointing down, telling us to take the top tray off. The second tray contained...a pile of straps? Eren recognized it and picked it up, revealing it to be a copy of his usual stripper uniform but with "Levi's Puppy" embroidered across the jacket, cloak, shorts, and a second pair of shorts with a hole in the back. _What the fuck? Don't tell me that's..._  

I reached over and pulled off the second tray. _It is._  At the bottom rested an assortment of sex toys. There was a bottle of lube, several egg-shaped vibrators varying in size plus a remote to control all of them, and a fluffy tail similar to the one Eren was wearing, except for the fact that it was a toy. An anal toy, to be exact. The tail stemmed from a rubber string, with rubber beads that increased in size as they got closer to the tail. Eren squeaked and covered his face in embarrassment. "Th-That's the one from my dream! Oh my God..." I stared at him. 

"What dream? Eren, what dream?" I had to ask twice and pry his fingers off his face for him to answer. 

"I...the night before I met you at Starbucks, I had a...a wet dream about you. You came inside me, and used a tail to keep your cum inside me, and then put me on top of a stripper pole at the club and pulled the beads out one by one..." He covered his face again after explaining. _Interesting._  

I couldn't help myself. I had to ask. "Did you like it?" His hands dropped from his face as he stared at me in shock. "Well, did you?" 

"I...well...yes. I did. A lot." His cheeks flushed a dark red as he fidgeted in his seat, staring at the box.

I chuckled darkly. _We're going to have plenty of fun tonight, Eren._  

 

 


	11. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look an update   
> do you see the pigs flying  
> i would love to say i'm back, but i feel like my writing's not up to par with what i want so i'm just posting old content rn

**Levi's POV**

I pulled into the apartment's parking garage. "Come on, we're home." Eren unbuckled himself and put everything back into the box, holding it as if it were about to explode as he got out of the car. We went into our apartment and I locked the door, just in case.

Well then, time to see how the second part of my gift lasts through the night.

**Eren's POV**

I hurried into our room, putting the gift box at the foot of my bed in my haste to find some clothes. Where's my suitcase again? I think it was over here...

Suddenly, the lights flicked on. I jumped a little, turning to see Levi standing in the doorway, staring at me. He smirked as he strode toward me, pushing me onto my back on the bed. "L-Levi? What are you-nnngh..." I groaned as he straddled me and leaned his face into my neck, grinding firmly against my hips as he nipped my collarbone.

He undid my cloak and flung it behind him. I closed my eyes when he abruptly sat up. "Look at me, Eren. Are you ready to do this? As far as I'm concerned, we're officially dating, but I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into this. Open your eyes and tell me. It's okay if you don't want to tonight."

Ah, so sweet. But really? "Levi, if I hadn't been ready for this, I would've run off that stage the second I saw you. I've wanted to do this with you since the first time I met you, actually. So as far as I'm concerned, I'm yours from now on." I stared into his eyes, watching as all his self-restraint blew away like leaves in a breeze. His steel gray eyes darkened with lust as he made a soft growling noise deep in his throat.

"You said it yourself. You're mine." I grinned and hoisted myself up to pull him back down on me and kiss him. This kiss was vastly different from the first kiss we'd shared on this same bed. That one had been chaste and full of unexplored feelings, while this one was filled with lust and the need to devour more of each other. His tongue flicked against my lips and fought with mine as soon as I allowed him entrance. As his tongue explored my mouth, a hand explored my body. He gripped my hair with one hand as his other roamed across my chest and between my legs.

"Oh, what's this? I forgot to unwrap my gift before I started enjoying it." His voice, deeper than usual, wrapped around me like silk. I felt the ribbon in my hair unravel, falling to the side as he pulled it. He stroked one hand down my chest as he undid the straps with his other. "Let's take this tail off, shall we? Don't worry, we'll be using a different version of it soon." He unhooked my garter belt and slid my shorts off as he did so, leaving me completely naked and exposed beneath him.

My hands automatically flew to my erect cock. He smirked and grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head with one hand. Levi was surprisingly strong, being able to hold me down with one hand after all the workouts and training I did. I shut my eyes, too embarrassed to look at him. A gasp escaped from my lips as I felt him stroke my length with one finger, then envelop it with his hand and slowly pump it once. More, more...I bucked into his hand in an effort to continue the feeling he had created.

"Ah ah ah, don't be so hasty. Be a good boy and I'll make you feel better than you can imagine. How about we start off with exercising your mouth?" He sat back, releasing my wrists, and began to unbutton his suit. He folded his clothes carefully and hoisted me into a sitting position. His legs splayed open before me, revealing his half-hard member. "I want my cum in all of you, not just your ass."

Blushing, I got on my hands and knees and tentatively licked his cock. At the first touch, he tensed, his fingers pressing into the sheets. I smiled and began to flick my tongue over the tip, teasing him, then wrapped my mouth around the head. I swirled my tongue around, tasting the first droplets of precum as he hardened in my mouth.

"Eren, why the fuck are you so good at this? It feels fucking amazing..." Levi's voice trailed off as I pulled his cock out with a satisfying pop, leaving a small string of saliva between us. I smirked up at him and wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock. I then proceeded to take in as much of him as I could, doing my best to hold my gag reflex back. He clenched his teeth at my sudden attack, grasping the back of my head to gently guide me. I continued following his silent instructions until I felt him stiffen, letting go of my hair to grip the sheets as he stilled and shot his hot seed into my mouth.

I swallowed it and sat up, wiping my mouth. Levi just sat there, staring at me. "Levi? Is something wrong?"

"The fact that I'm not inside you yet." The corners of his lips lifted in a sly grin. "Get on all fours. I think it's time to start exploring more...inside you."

**Levi's POV**

Eren bit his lip as he turned around and positioned himself so that his ass was pointed right toward me. I reached behind me and grabbed the bottle of lube from the gift box. I spread his cheeks with one hand and popped the cap on the lube with my other. "It might be a little cold, but it'll warm up." He turned his head a little and nodded.

I squirted enough lube to ensure his comfort when I went in, then added a little more just in case. He tensed for a second at the cool liquid sliding over his body, then visibly relaxed as I slipped my hand between his legs to stroke his throbbing erection. His hole relaxed as well, and I took the opportunity to slide a finger into him while continuing to rub his cock. He gasped at the intrusion and gripped the sheets, pulsing around the digit. The tight ring of muscle squeezed around my finger, and I twisted it around a little inside of him. I began pumping him with more pressure as I inserted two, then three, fingers. He moaned sharply when I hit a certain spot deep inside, pushing his body back in an attempt to make me hit it again. Found it.

Eren clutched the sheets as I thrust my fingers in and out of him, twisting and curling my fingers inside his ass. He moaned loudly, on the verge of coming, but I pulled my fingers out and let go of his member. Denied his release, he nearly collapsed, then looked back with such wide, pleading eyes, I was almost tempted to apologize. I squeezed more lube onto his hole as well as my cock, then tapped a finger on his hip to silently prepare him and ask his permission.

"Levi...Make my dream come true."

You asked for it. And I'll be happy to answer. I placed my tip at his entrance and slowly pushed all the way in. He inhaled sharply and I wrapped my hand around his erection again to make the initial pain a little more bearable. Moaning, he sank to his elbows and gripped the sheets in preparation, offering himself completely to me. I began slowly, thrusting gently to let him adjust and then speeding up when he began bucking his hips into me.

"More, Levi...Harder....haaah, y-yes, like that..." I grabbed Eren's hips and plunged into him over and over, the wrecked look on his face making every move worth it. He bit down on his hand to muffle the lewd noises coming from his mouth.

"No, don't muffle yourself. I want to hear you scream my name when you come," I grunted as I thrust in as deep as I could.

"A-Aaah, L-Levi, I'm...I'm coming! Levi, Levi-nngh--"

I felt him clench around my cock harder than before as he came onto the sheets. I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach soon after and shot my load of cum deep into Eren's ass.

I reached behind me and grabbed the tail, pushing it into his asshole as soon as I pulled my cock out, trapping my hot cum in his body. He collapsed, panting, onto the bed. I lay next to him for a few minutes, then got up to clean myself off and grab a towel to clean Eren as well. When I walked back into the room, he was snoring lightly, with the tail laying between his legs. Fucking adorable little brat. I wiped him off with the damp towel, then carried him to my bed so I could wash and replace his sheets.

Pulling out my laptop, I sat next to Eren and shook him awake.

"Mm...huh? Oh, Levi," he mumbled, yawning.

"Come on, brat. Stay awake. We're spending Christmas Eve together, and you're not falling asleep on me. What do you say we watch one of those cheesy as fuck Christmas movies? Your pick." He brightened.

"Let's watch Home Alone!"

He doesn't even know that's my favorite holiday movie.

 

 

 


	12. Gifts

**Eren's POV**

After watching Home Alone, I fell asleep on Levi, only to be reawakened in the bathroom as I felt something leaking out of me. Feels familiar, somehow...I opened my eyes and saw Levi supporting me with one hand as he rinsed off the tail with his other. Oh.

"Thank you, Levi..." Despite my efforts to stay awake, I felt my eyelids slowly sliding closed. I'm so tired...I can't move at all...

**Levi's POV**

I smiled as Eren's eyes fluttered closed, clearly thwarting his attempts to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep, brat. I'm surprised you made it through the entire movie." I cleaned him off and dressed him in a spare t-shirt and boxers from his suitcase. "We can celebrate a late Christmas together tomorrow." I laid him down on his freshly made bed and curled up next to him, pulling the blankets around both of us securely. He's so warm; just like a heater. My eyes closed as I smiled into his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. He might be a shitty brat, but he's my brat, even if he's abnormally tall.

**Eren's POV**

The first thing I registered was the smell of strawberries. Underneath it lay a subtle hint of soap and detergent. I nuzzled my face deeper into the pillow of soft raven-colored hair that was officially my boyfriend.

"Oi, Eren, stop smelling me like a dog and let me shower." The smaller, but stronger, ravenette squirmed out of my cuddling and padded into the bathroom to shower and freshen up.

"Leeeeviiiii, don't leave me behind...I wanna shower too!" I pouted and rolled out of bed, thumping onto the floor. "Crap," I muttered into the carpet. "I can't even move properly."

**Levi's POV**

I rolled my eyes in amusement as I listened to Eren whine from the bed. I turned to tell him to hurry up if he wanted to shower with me when a thunk sounded from the bedroom we shared.

"Eren?" I ran out of the bathroom to see Eren lying facedown on the carpeted floor, muttering to himself. "Did you fall? Are you okay?" I lifted him back onto the bed.

"I'm really sore..." He smiled apologetically at me.

"Why are you apologizing, brat? It's my fault for being rough last night. I'll take care of you today, as part of your Christmas gift."

"Oh! Christmas! Gifts! I almost forgot! Levi, I have a gift for you," Eren said excitedly as he scrambled around the floor to grab a wrapped box from his suitcase. He presented it proudly to me.

"Tch. You actually got me something? And here I was hoping to surprise you with my gift." I reached into my closet and pulled out a present of my own. I traded presents and sat beside him.

"Open yours first! It took me a while to do the decorations on it, but I think you'll like it!" He seemed to be holding in laughter for some reason. I hmphed and unwrapped it, taking the lid off the box.

"...Is this what the fuck I think it is, Eren?" I shot a glare at him as I lifted the handmade footstool out of its box. Granted, it was beautiful, made of glossy wood with swirling patterns of color spiraling out of the detailed navy blue and white winged design on the top. Although, the glossy finish makes it much easier to clean than if it were just wood. But still...

"Making fun of my height, eh, brat? I see." I smirked, already knowing full well how I would punish him for this. The brat in question rolled around on the bed, laughing his head off. I glared at him until he stopped, wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Ahh, that was definitely worth it. You should've seen the look on your face, Levi," Eren snickered. "It was priceless. But look on the bright side! You won't need help to reach the top shelves in the kitchen anymore." He rested his head on my shoulder, looking into the box. "There's more, though. At the bottom of the box."

I peered into the box and found another, much smaller box resting inside. It looked like a jewelry box. I picked it up and opened it, inhaling sharply at its contents. On a bed of soft black velvet lay two necklaces, one gold and one silver. The gold necklace's pendant was the white half of the wing emblem on my new stool, while the silver one had the blue half. Both shone in the light, with dozens of small crystals I hadn't noticed glittering in the sun. Eren picked up both necklaces and held them up.

"I had them custom made for us. I created the design and named it the 'Wings of Freedom.'" He showed me how the two pendants interlocked when placed together to replicate the design engraved into my footstool. "The silver and blue one is yours. I think it matches your eyes really well."

I ran my thumb over the intricately crafted wing. "It's beautiful, Eren." I took his and clasped the ends together behind his neck, letting the pendant fall between his collarbones. He clasped mine as well and we both admired the necklaces for a few seconds.

"You know, Eren, as beautiful as these necklaces are, I haven't forgiven you for that footstool." He grinned.

"I don't think you'll do much to me about it, so I'm not too worried."

"Oh? You should be. Open my present and then we'll see about your punishment."

He ripped off the carefully taped wrapping-ugh, what a mess-and took the lid off the box.

"Levi? A suit? How did you know I didn't have one?" I chuckled.

"You leave your clothes everywhere. I've seen all of your clothes, either in your suitcase, on the floor, or in your closet. You don't have a single piece of formal wear."

"Well, okay. But why a suit? Is there something special coming up?"

"Yes, there is. We have a date tonight, and you need to be dressed nicely." At that, his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to ask questions, but I silenced him with a finger raised to his lips. "No questions. Your punishment will occur tonight, and in the meantime I'm going to go clean myself up so I can take you out to the mall for some shopping and food." He closed his mouth and nodded, bringing his hand up to play with his necklace.

**Eren's POV**

I listened as Levi brushed his teeth, grabbing the foot of my bed to steady myself as I stretched my sore bottom half and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth as Levi stripped and started his shower. I hurriedly stripped and jumped into the shower next to him, laughing.

"You little brat, trying to hog my hot water. Hurry up and wash your hair so I can scrub your back."

I managed to disgust Levi so much that he ended up scrubbing and rinsing me until I was cleaner than I'd ever been in my life. Afterward, we dressed and drove to the mall to wander around and grab food. Levi took me into different clothing stores, where I found out that he had an impeccable sense of fashion.

Damn, I look like Levi in these, I thought as I saw myself in a mirror wearing the outfit he'd picked out for me. Simple, but crisp. Casual, yet formal. How does he even do this? I shook my head and dragged him to one of my favorite stores so I could return the favor.

"Now I'm dressed like you and you're dressed like me!" I couldn't stop staring at him in the clothes I'd picked out. I was dressed in a collared shirt and khakis, while he was dressed in shorts and a black Metallica t-shirt. The shirt clung to his well-defined abs and practically made me drool every time I looked at him. As we strolled around the mall, checking out different stores and buying random things, I noticed that almost all of the girls around us were staring. Probably staring at Levi. I still can't really believe he's my boyfriend.

**Levi's POV**

The clothes that Eren had picked out for me looked like I had dive-bombed into his closet and stolen his clothes. He'd decided to switch our styles for the day after I'd tried to dress him a little better. I have to say, I did pretty well dressing him up. His lean, muscular figure showed well and the shirt clashed nicely with his unruly brown hair. As he chattered excitedly about his friends and my clothes and other random subjects, I looked around and noticed that the girls we passed all stopped and stared at us, whispering to their friends and pointing. Tch, just because he's cute as fuck. Too bad, he's mine. I felt a sudden surge of possessiveness and took Eren's hand.

"Hm? L-Levi?" He glanced at our intertwined fingers and blushed a scarlet red. The moment I'd grabbed his hand, several of the girls either gasped or swooned or snapped a picture.

"Let's go. We should head home to get ready for dinner. I need to make sure you actually know how to wear a suit." At that, he pouted and began to object, gripping my hand a little tighter as he motioned with his other to emphasize his words. "Also, I have to prepare your punishment. I'm not letting you go so easily when it comes to my height."

We loaded our bags and boxes into the car and I drove home. "Eren, go take your suit out of the drier and iron it. I washed it before we left." He went to iron his new suit as I unloaded our bags into the wash so I could get rid of the germs and bacteria from the stores.

"Levi, I finished! Look, it's so crisp and clean," Eren proudly announced. "I'm pretty good at ironing." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't put it on yet. Come here." He laid his suit on his bed and walked over to me, confused.

"Strip. It's time to pay you back for your joke, little brat."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i switch POVs so often??? what was i thinking three years ago lmfao

**Author's Note:**

> First story! Anyway, if you have any suggestions, send 'em over. And have fun reading :3


End file.
